


Unexpected

by wibblywobblymess



Series: The Girl Upstairs [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Bomb threat, Death References, Drama, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblymess/pseuds/wibblywobblymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a forgotten promise and a gunshot to bring Tony up the steps, and face-to-face with a girl who is so much different than she appears to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Any other day, Tony wouldn’t have cared that the music pumped through his ceiling, down his walls, and shook the frames on their hooks. He wouldn’t have cared that it sounded like there was a party carrying on just over his head as he lie in bed, eyes closed, letting himself drift to sleep in the darkness of his room. But any other week, he wasn’t working Sunday. Many other weeks, he was content laying up until the music lowered and he could drift off. But tomorrow was Sunday, and they were in the middle of a case. He had to get to sleep. The music had to stop.

                With a heavy sigh, he rolled his aching body off the bed, and lowered his feet to the cold floor. He was beyond exhausted, but, with a deep-throated groan, Tony pushed himself off the bed, and shuffled reluctantly down the hall, hand reaching down to scratch at his leg through his dark green pajama pants.

                As he opened his door, he flinched at the music, and grumbled a few swears. It was even louder in the hallway, as always, but he just wasn’t enjoying it tonight. He reluctantly carried himself up the steps, and around the corner, pausing at the door marked 10G.Tony hesitated, tapping his foot to the song to catch the beat, waiting for a break where the person inside would hear him. As he heard the music begin to fade, he pounded his fist against the door just below the screwed in black numbers and letter.

“Lia! Come on! Open up!” he hollered, hearing the music abruptly stop, before, after a few inside thumps, the knob jiggled, and the door opened. A bloodshot hazel eye peered out at him through the small opening, before the body behind it fully pulled the door back.

“Tony? You okay?” she asked, one hand behind her on the doorknob and the other resting over her head on the doorframe. He blinked at her blankly for a moment, before motioning inside.

“Can you keep that down? I got work in the morning…” Tony replied, and it was apparent to Lia, as she rested back on her heels, that he was exhausted. Releasing the handle behind her, Lia turned on her bare heels, and scooted across the floor, pressing the button on the stereo and causing it to buzz and click as the green ON light went dark.

“Sorry, Tony. I’ll keep it off. On one condition,” she said, moving back to the door. He paused, half turned towards the stairs, and sighed, glancing at her.

“What?” She raised a brow at his tone, and shrugged.

“Next weekend…you come out and party with me.” Desperate to get back into his bed, Tony just nodded in agreement, and shuffled down the hall.

“You got it. Night, Lia.”

 

*             *             *

“C’mon, Tony, really, what are you planning to do if we come by?” McGee asked, eyebrow raised, as he glanced across the floor to Tony’s desk.

“If you’re going to be skeptic of me inviting people over for dinner, I’m going to stop inviting you, Probie,” he replied, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

“I’m just curious! How often do you ever invite people over for anything?”

                Tony lifted his head, in the middle of typing, and glanced over at McGee. McGee watched him, expectantly, knowing that Tony would be unable to answer. As the same realization dawned on Tony, a snicker sounded from across the floor, and Tony turned his head, frowning.

“As long as he isn’t going to…dump water on anyone, or burn anyone, or anything ridiculously Tony-like…I’ll be there,” Ziva assured him, nodding with a smile.

“Where?” asked Gibbs, as he rounded the corner, rested his coffee cup upon his desk, and lowered his body into his chair.

“Dinner. Uh…I’m making dinner at my place on Saturday…you’re invited too, Boss. You, and Ziva, and McGee, and Abby, and Ducky,” he rattled, shrugging. Gibbs sipped his coffee, lightly nodding, but didn’t affirm or deny whether he’d come, too.

                Glancing at Tony, McGee cracked a small smirk, but nodded.

“I’ll be there…what’s for dinner?”

“Something cooked, McGee.”

 

*             *             *

 

                Saturday came around rather quickly, and Tony found himself moving around the house, cleaning up as he worked on dinner in the kitchen. He was only partially dressed, in jeans and a wife-beater, but no over-shirt, no shoes, as he moved, his own music keeping him company until the team began to arrive. His eyes darted towards the clock on the wall every so often, as he waited for 6:30 to come around, and for the first person to knock. But instead, at 6:17, there was a knock, and, letting himself consider who would be the early arriver, he turned the flame down on the stove, and moved towards the door.

“Who is it?”

“Lia!” He paused, and raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and opened the door.

“Hey, Lia…what’s up?” he asked, stepping back to let her inside. She stepped in, smiling a little, and looked around the room, her eyes landing momentarily on the food cooking upon the stove. As her head was turned, Tony moved his eyes up and down her frame, one eyebrow quirked up. She was wearing a pair of black combat boots, laced, partially covered by her flared out black jeans with a jewel studded spiral up one leg. A black shirt with a blood red rose over her chest and mesh sleeves covered her top, as her black hair, pulled off into pigtails, hung over her shoulders. He looked up at her face, as she turned to see him, and they both flashed a smile to each other.

“It’s Saturday night…” she said, as if he would know what that meant. Tony blinked for a moment, still smiling, as he attempted to figure out why she had such excitement twinkling in her hazel eyes.

“Yes…yes it is. It is a great Saturday night…” he replied, nodding in agreement.

                Lia could see it. She could hear it. She knew he didn’t know why she was there. Her lips parted, and her front teeth pressed gently into her dark red bottom lip as she looked at him, hoping somehow he’d remember. But he didn’t, he just smiled sheepishly, and looked back at her.

“You can say it, Tony…you don’t remember.” The smile on his lips faded, very slowly, as he shrugged a little.

“Sorry, Lia. What’s today?”

“You said you’d come par-“

“Hey, DiNozzo,” McGee said as he reached the door. “Oh, sorry…didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said, hesitating as he looked at Lia.

She pursed her lips, but smiled, and waved her hand.

“It’s okay...” she replied, before looking at Tony.

“Dinner’s almost ready McGee,” Tony said, motioning for the table. McGee nodded, and carefully ducked between them, as Tony’s attention returned to Lia. Before either of them could speak, Abby and Ducky appeared at the door, with Ziva a few steps behind.

                Lia stepped off to the side, waiting for them to come inside and take a seat, before she looked at Tony.

“I’m sorry I bothered you, Tony…Have a good dinner,” she spoke, as Tony looked at her, and saw the excitement gone, replaced with disappointment. He opened his mouth to stop her, but she shook her head, and slipped out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind her.

                The group at the table glanced over, their conversation waning, as Tony stood dumbfounded at the door.

“…who was that?” McGee asked.

“…she lives upstairs…” Tony answered simply.

                Lia thumped down the steps, cursing herself softly for being so stupid, so gullible to think Tony would actually go out with her on a Saturday night, go to a club with her to drink, and dance, and have a good time. She looked through the glass in the front door, and sighed at the rain falling fast to the ground. Her eyes darted up and down the street as she watched for a taxi, until she spotted one pulling up just across the way. Gulping a deep breath, she shoved the door open, and raced outside, waving her hand as the fare stepped out.

“Hold that cab!” she called, thankful the fare had heard, and poked his head back in to let the driver know. Lia peeked to one side as she darted across the street, narrowly missing Gibbs as he drove down the street, and parked in front of the building.

                Tony opened the front door, and looked out into the rain.

“Lia!” he called, his voice drowned out by a clap of thunder. He watched her climb into the cab, and drive away, and sighed, stepping back as Gibbs reached the door. “Hey, Boss…come on up.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

                Lia was almost invisible for a week. In comparison, it was a plain week. No late nights, no early mornings. No hard cases. DiNozzo was out of the apartment after sunrise, back in just after sunset. But not once the entire week did he hear any music from the floor above him. No music, no television, not even footsteps. When Friday night arrived, and he didn’t hear the music he had heard almost every week for the past year and a half, he couldn’t shut out the worry, and headed up the steps. It was late, almost midnight, as he climbed the stairs, but that had never mattered, not to Lia. She was always up late, well into the morning hours, during the weekend.

                Coming to a stop just outside her door, he listened for a moment, hoping to hear something from inside, before sighing, and wrapping his knuckles against the door. Silence answered him, and filled the hall, for a couple of moments, before he heard the locks click on the other side, and the door began to open. Lia peered out at him, lips straight, eyebrow raised.

“Yes, Tony?” He smiled a little, and shrugged.

“Hey, Lia…you alright? Haven’t heard you all week…”

“I’m fine. Thanks for the concern,” she answered, moving her head and pushing the door closed. Tony stuck out his hand, stopping the door from closing all the way. Sighing, she lifted her head, and looked out at him. “What do you want, Tony?” Lia asked, clearly unhappy and irritated.

“Let me in, Lia…”

“You are off duty, Tony, I don’t have to let you in. Go away, I’m not in the mood to talk to you,” she said, shaking her head and attempting to close the door. He stopped the door again, making her swear, and yank the door open. “Anthony, I want you to st-“

“Look, I get it, you’re pissed, because I forgot about my promise last week. But come on, Lia. I was exhausted when you said I needed to come with you, when I agreed that I’d come with you…and you didn’t remind me all week. You showed up, expecting me to remember.” Lia sighed, and rolled her eyes, resting one hand on the doorframe, one hand on the doorknob, before looking up at him.

“Tony…please…just go away, okay? It’s been a long week, and you haven’t helped any,” she said, shaking her head. Tony frowned, and leaned against the doorframe, looking in at her.

“You okay, Lia? Aside from being mad at me?” Lia’s hazel eyes rose, meeting his for a moment, before she shook her head.

“It’s just been a long week. Look…” she began, contemplating a thought, before shaking her head once more. “No, nope…I’m fine, Tony.”

“What’re you thinkin?”

“I was going to suggest you make it up to me, come out to the clubs next week…but the likelihood of you being free when next weekend comes around is probably very low…”

“Why not tomorrow night? Isn’t that your club night?” he asked, eyebrow raised, lips curling into a smirk.

“It is…but I don’t want to take you away from the plans you may or may not have already,” she responded. “Just…apologize? Apologize, and I’ll pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Then I’m sorry, Lia. And for the record, I have no plans tomorrow. So let’s go out, anywhere you want to go,” he offered. There was a slightly hopeful look in her eyes as her gaze met his, but she pursed her lips, and glanced over her shoulder.

“I’ll try…thanks, Tony…goodnight,” she said, pushing the door closed and knocking him out of the way. He stumbled back, eyebrow raised, as she clicked the locks on the other side. A frown formed on his lips, but he shook his head, and made his way back to his apartment. No sooner had he shut the door behind him did the music start over his head, sending vibrations down the walls, just like she usually did. A smile replaced his frown, and he nodded, moving to flop onto the couch and watch the movie he’d put in before heading upstairs.

                A few hours passed, before Tony put the second DVD he watched back in its case, and slid it on the shelf. He glanced at the clock, and stretched, yawning. It was definitely time for him to go to bed. Without a pause to debate on going to sleep, Tony flipped off the lights on his way to his bedroom, and flopped onto his mattress, fumbling with the covers as he began to drift off.

                Ten, maybe fifteen, minutes passed, as Tony drifted into the silence of his room, when a thump sounded over his head. It wasn’t a footstep. Something fell. He rolled his head, and glanced at the ceiling, before groaning, and placing his face back into the pillow. Another thump, this time followed by a series of softer thumps, moving towards the wall by his head. Sighing, he looked back up, and narrowed his eyes.

“C’mon, Lia, it’s after three…go to bed,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

                A gunshot.

                That got Tony out of bed, wide-awake, as he scrambled to get his feet on the floor. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t listen, didn’t wait. His right hand dug his gun from the nightstand drawer next to his bed, as his left hand picked up his badge and cell phone, before he jogged out of the apartment and up the steps. Reaching the top of the steps, he rounded the banister, and slid up to Lia’s door. There was no sound coming from inside, but, well aware that he wasn’t wearing shoes, Tony tried the doorknob instead of kicking in the door, holding his breath as the knob turned, and the door opened.

“Lia?” he asked, aiming his weapon inside.

“…Tony?” replied a shaken voice down the hall. “…It…it’s safe…” He kept his weapon at the ready, but made his way towards her voice. When nothing turned up on his walk back, he lowered his weapon, and peered around the corner into her room, and stopped, frowning. Lia stood in the corner, wearing black leggings and a blank tank, a gun in her hands, shaking slightly as she looked at the floor through her black mat of hair. Near the end of her bed was the bleeding, still body of a man whose face pressed into the wood. Tony put his gun down on her dresser, and walked around to her, gently wrapping his fingers around her gun.

“What the hell happened, Lia?”

“I…he…I was getting ready for bed,” she said, shaking her head a little as she looked up at him. “I came out of the bathroom, and into my room…and he was in here, he grabbed for me, but I slipped away, tripped on my bedpost…” Tony shifted, nodding, thinking of the first thump. “When he tried again, I fell onto the floor, and scrambled for my nightstand…” The second thump, and the scraping on the floor. “I grabbed my gun…and I shot him…I just…No one should be in here but me…so I shot him. I didn’t…I don’t care why he was here, hiding in the dark…I just wanted him to go away.” Tony carefully led her out of the room, and seated her at the kitchen table, pulling up a chair as he sat in front of her.

“Lia…take a breath. I’m gonna call the cops, get this guy out of here…” With a sigh, Lia lifted her head, and looked at him.

“Not the cops…”

“Yes, the cops. You shot a guy, Lia, they need to know.”

“No, Tony…” She took a breath, and looked at him, before standing up, and moving down the hall to her closet. After a moment, she walked back, and tossed a small photo booklet towards him. Eyebrow raised, Tony flipped the booklet open, and frowned when the half-smiling face of Lia, clad in Marine Corps dress blues looked back up at him. He hesitated, before looking up at the woman standing near him.

“Lia?”

“First Lieutenant Cecilia Lauren Poe, United States Marine Corps, honorable discharge three years ago,” she told him, breathing out softly. Tony groaned, and looked back down at the photograph.

“I need to make a call….”

 

**_Page Break_ **

 

                The knock at the door came sooner than Lia expected, but Tony stood up without a thought, and opened it, looking out at the team on the other side.

“Dead guy, last room on the left,” he said, motioning as Ducky and Palmer walked around to the back room. Gibbs, Ziva, and McGee entered the apartment, Tony closing the door behind them, and made their way into the kitchen. “Lia is in the living room…”

“She’s a _Marine_ , Tony?” McGee asked, picking up the photograph on the table.

“Yeah, Probie, she’s a Marine…” Gibbs, knowing there was about to be a bicker-fight between them, turned, and entered the living room, where Lia sat upon the couch, hands clasped as her arms rested on her legs.

“Lieutenant?”

“Lia…I haven’t been _Lieutenant_ in three years…not really, anyways.” He smiled, and nodded, lowering himself onto the table in front of her.

“Okay. Lia. Mind tellin’ me what happened tonight?”

                Lia recounted the events, more put-together than when she shared them with Tony. Gibbs, eyes focused on the notepad in his hands, jotted down what she said, nodding here and there as she spoke.

“…And then…I heard Tony at the door…that was it…”

“Did Tony know you were a Lieu-“

“No…Not until he said he was going to call the cops. I told him no, and got my picture out of the closet…” He raised a brow, and looked up at her, causing her to shrug. “When I was discharged, I packed up my life as a Marine, stacked it in the closet. My uniform, my dress blues…everything. The only thing I didn’t put in the closet – the only thing I kept near me – was my gun. I keep it in my bedside drawer when I’m up and about, and keep it under my pillow when I sleep. Can never be too safe,” she explained.

“Did you get a look at the man’s face, before or after you shot him?”

“No…I intended to do so, but…I got sidetracked. Can…Can I go look at him, now?” she asked, pointing over her shoulder.

“Ziva!” he called, just as she poked her head into the room. “Take the Lieu-…take Lia to the bedroom to see the body,” he said, nodding towards the hall. Nodding, Ziva stepped into the doorway, and motioned.

“Come on, Lia…” Nodding a thank you to Gibbs, Lia stood up, and followed Ziva down the hall. “Ducky? Lia would like to look at the body, if that’s alright,” Ziva said, as they reached the bedroom. Ducky looked up, and nodded, glancing towards Palmer as he tilted the man’s head so Lia could see it.

                Stepping around the men on the floor, Lia peered at the dead man’s face, and studied his features, before frowning.

“…he looks a little familiar…but I don’t know why. I don’t know his name,” she said, shaking her head as she stood upright. “Sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, dear. You’ve dealt with enough tonight, it’s okay to not know. That part, those folks out there, are excellent at helping with,” Ducky assured her, nodding his head. Lia smiled at him, and nodded in return.

“Thank you…Ducky, is it?”

“Doctor Mallard, officially, but yes, you can call me Ducky. Everyone does,” he replied, with a smile and a chuckle.

“Okay…thank you, Ducky,” she replied, gently patting his shoulder as she walked out of the room. Palmer watched her go, but once she was out of sight, he glanced to Ducky, and raised an eyebrow.

“Does that style look familiar to you?” Ducky chuckled, but didn’t say anything, returning his attention to the body between them.


	3. Chapter 3

­                Ducky and Palmer wheeled the body out of the apartment, and down the steps, to the waiting Medical Examiner van out front. Ziva and McGee finished taking in the crime scene, snapping photographs, collecting possible evidence. Gibbs exited the back bedroom, and looked between Lia, who sat at the table, and Tony, who leaned against the counter, before raising an eyebrow.

“DiNozzo…change your clothes, and then bring Lia down to NCIS. This apartment is a crime scene, we’ll send clean up out in the morning,” Gibbs said, nodding to the pair before exiting the apartment, Ziva and McGee directly behind him.

                Lia, chuckling a little bit, pushed herself out of her chair, and turned around to see Tony.

“…do you mind if I grab a change of clothes and clean up in your bathroom?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Tony looked at her, and nodded, smiling a little.

“Heh, not at all. Go grab a change, I’ll wait for ya,” he answered, pouring out the cup of water in his hands and resting the cup in the sink.

                A few minutes after Lia disappeared down the hall, she returned, with a travel bag slung over her shoulder, and Tony’s weapon and badge in her hands.

“Here…I thought you would like these back,” she said, resting her hands over his as she slid the items from her possession to his. Pocketing his badge, Tony put an arm around her waist, and led her out the door, grabbing her keys from the table as he shut off the light and closed the door behind them. He paused, turning and securing the CRIME SCENE tape across the door frame, before leading her down to his apartment.

                Shutting off the water in the bathroom sink, Lia grabbed the nearest towel, and sighed as she dried off her face. It had been a long night, longer than she was used to anymore, but she looked up at her reflection in the mirror, and shook her head.

“Get it together, Lia…he’s not the first,” she murmured, before digging her make-up bag out of her travel bag.

                Tony peered down the hall from the living room door, and frowned.

“You almost ready, Lia?” Smiling a little, she turned her head, and shrugged.

“Yeah…let me finish up, we can go in a few,” she answered, putting her make-up away and pulling her clothes out of her bag. Tony nodded his head, and pocketed his wallet, holstering his weapon before clipping his badge onto his hip. He heard the bathroom door open down the hall, and smiled, moving to see her.

“You read…y…Lia…?” he asked slowly, seeing her emerge. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, so the end brushed against her neck. A black shirt with purple striped half sleeves covered her top; a knee-length black skirt with purple swirls covered a pair of black tights, which disappeared under a pair of black leather mid-calf boots with heels that were at least two inches. He raised an eyebrow, blinking slowly as he looked over from head to toe, before smiling and looking back up to meet her gaze.

“Tony, please close your mouth…you’re drooling,” she chuckled, shaking her head. “Are you ready to go?”

“Uh…yeah…come on,” he smiled, reaching for her arm. Even though Lia rolled her eyes at his gesture, she extended her arm towards him, slipping her hand beneath his arm, as he led them out of the apartment. “You look nice, Lia.”

“Thank you, Tony. I’m gonna take this…to mean we’re probably not going clubbing tomorrow night, right?”

“Probably not,” he admitted, as they headed down the steps. “But let’s see. We might get this wrapped up sooner than ya think,” he added, moving her around him so he could open the front door for her. With a smile, Lia nodded, and stepped outside, glancing back at him.

“That’s okay…next time you’re free, though. You owe me,” she chuckled. “So…what happens once we get to NCIS?” she asked curiously, climbing into the passenger side of his car as he unlocked it. Tony considered her question as he jogged around to the driver door, and dropped into the seat.

“I think Gibbs wants to keep you in the conference room…but in the event that our Forensic Specialist is in, I am going to take you downstairs to meet her. I think you’ll like her…you two have…a little bit in common,” he smirked, turning on the car, and peeling off down the road.

                The doors to the elevator slid open, as Tony took Lia’s arm, leading her out of the metal box and across the hall, through another set of doors.

“Alright, sounds like she’s in. Abby!” he called, looking around the lab. For a minute, there was no answer, until a beeping sounded and the doors across from the slid open.

“Hey, Tony, sorry, just went to visit Ducky for the samples he got off the body,” she rattled, samples in one hand, a Caf-POW in the other. Lia, laughing softly, waved her hand as Abby put both down on the table across from her computer.

“Hey, Sciuto,” Lia said, smiling. Abby, eyebrow raised, looked up, before holding out her hands, and jumping a little.

“Lia! Hi!” Tony looked between them, eyebrow raised, and motioned his hand. With a laugh, Abby waved him off. “Lia’s the best! We met at a club a few weeks ago, she has a GREAT taste, in everything! What are you doing here?” she asked, still grinning. Lia shifted her weight from one foot to the other, and motioned to the samples on the table.

“The dead guy broke into my apartment. I’m the former First Lieutenant,” she said, shrugging a little. Abby stared at her, a little surprised, before smiling, and nodding.

“Cool!”

 

**_Page Break_ **

****

                The conference room was quiet as Lia leaned back in one of the chairs, legs crossed at the knee, fingers tapping upon the table top in time to the music she was running through in her head. Tony had gone down to his desk seemingly hours ago, but as she tilted her head, she knew it hadn’t been more than an hour at all. Sighing a little, she stood up, and crossed her arms over her chest, pacing the room.

                The door finally opened, and McGee poked his head in, a small smile on his lips.

“Lia?” She glanced over, and smiled back.

“Hi, McGee…”

“Tony’s waiting downstairs, to take you back to his place for the night…” he said, stepping into the room. She raised an eyebrow, curious.

“Did you guys find out who that guy is?” Lia asked, hopefully, as she made her way to the door. McGee raised a brow, and nodded.

“I guess Tony didn’t tell you yet. He’s got a record as a muscle for hire…Abby and I are still looking into who hired him, but you’re going to have two Special Agents keeping an eye on you tonight. Ziva will be going back to his place with you both,” McGee explained, leading her out of the conference room, and down the hall.

“Muscle for hire? I don’t know why anyone could possibly want to hurt me, but…please find them.”

“We will, Lia. Get some rest,” he said, patting her shoulder before heading to the back elevator to visit Abby’s lab. Lia turned her attention to Tony and Ziva as they pulled on their jackets.

“I do not _care_ , Tony, I am not sleeping in your room. One of us will stay awake, the other will sleep, and then we will switch,” Ziva said, shaking her head and moving to the elevator, pushing her finger into the down arrow. Lia looked between them, eyebrow raised, and frowned.

“Guys…? You do not have to stay awake for me. I’m a light sleeper, I’ll be fine if you both sleep.”

“Gibbs ordered us to keep you safe – we cannot keep you safe if we’re all asleep at the same time. Either way, I am not sleeping in Tony’s bed. I will take the couch – it is that simple.” As they stepped into the elevator, Lia held up a hand.

“Um…where am I going to sleep?”

 

**_Page Break_ **

 

                The bed was incredibly comfortable, more so than Lia’s felt even on a good night. She sighed, smiling, as she nestled in under Tony’s blankets, and looked over at him in the doorway.

“You have a nice bed, Tony…I might have to take it from you,” she joked, chuckling, as he laughed a little, and shook his head.

“I’d like to see you get it out of here. Get some sleep, Lia – Ziva and I will be right out here,” he said, pointing, before waving to her, and walking down the hall. Waving her hand back, Lia rolled away, and curled up, snuggling a little more into the blanket she’d wrapped around her, and closed her eyes. It wasn’t long before she drifted off to sleep.

                It wasn’t much longer, at least she was sure it wasn’t, that she opened her eyes wide, and looked around, convinced she’d heard someone in the room. Looking around, Lia carefully pushed herself into a sitting position, and peered around the dark room, well aware she hadn’t slept more than maybe an hour. Blinking, and taking a quick glance at the clock over her shoulder, she confirmed her belief, and lowered her feet to the floor, before yanking them back up, and looking down in time to see a hand slip back into the shadows under the bed. Gulping, Lia maneuvered her body, moving across the bed to face the doorway. After a moment, she took a breath, and jumped, thumping a landing near the door, and turning to see the open window beside the bed.

“Tony!” she called, turning towards the living room. Both agents hurried in from the living room, weapons at the ready, as she pointed into the bedroom. “There’s someone in there, under the bed,” she said, pointing. Tony’s hand caught the light switch, as Ziva, taking aim with her weapon, dropped to her knees to peer under the bed. She was still for a moment, before turning around, and shaking her head.

“There is no one there…” Lia frowned, and moved to the window, clamping her hands onto the sill and peering outside.

“There was…he tried to grab me,” she said, shaking her head and pulling the window closed.

                Ziva and Tony exchanged glances, and, while Lia couldn’t see them, she knew they were.

“I’m not lying guys…I heard someone in here, it woke me up,” she said, turning to see them. “I didn’t open this window. Did you?” she asked, hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. That got their attention – they simply assumed she had.

“Come on, Lia…you’re gonna stay in the living room with us…” Ziva said, reaching for her arm.

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s late, we’re all exhausted…why don’t we lock the windows, and _all_ try to get some sleep? We’ll be okay,” she nodded, sighing, and turned back to lock the window. The agents looked at each other, before Tony shrugged.

“Who do you want to share the bed with?” he asked, glancing at Lia as she lowered her body back onto the bed.

“Oh, that’s not my call. I’ll let you two fight it out,” Lia chuckled, climbing back under the covers. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, eyebrow raised, and made their way out of the bedroom, moving around to ensure the doors and windows were securely shut and locked.

                It wasn’t long before Lia felt the bed depress behind her, and she rolled her head, curious to who had won. A chuckle passed her lips, and she shifted in her place, moving the blanket so there was enough to share.

“Good night, Lia.”

“Goodnight, Ziva.”


	4. Chapter 4

                When Lia finally awoke, much later that morning, Ziva was gone, the bed otherwise empty. Sighing a little, she shifted, and ran her hand over her face. Rolling onto her side, she dropped her feet onto the floor, and stood, stretching as she made her way into the hallway. There was a rustling sound coming from down the hall, so, with a yawn, she shuffled across the wooden flooring to the kitchen, peering around the corner at Ziva, as she closed the bread bag with a grimace.

“Morning…” Glancing over her shoulder, Ziva flashed a small smile, and nodded.

“Morning, Lia. Did you sleep well?”

“I did…he has a very comfortable bed. Mine isn’t nearly that good, I should get a new one,” she chuckled, opening the fridge, and staring inside. “…did you sleep alright?”

“I slept well, thank you. Tony should be back soon…I sent him for breakfast, since his food is…”

“Rather limited…” Lia stood up, and turned to face Ziva, her fingers grasping a jar of jalapenos. “The man has no food, but he has these.” Ziva laughed, and shook her head.

“Tony is…rather special,” she replied, turning to toss the bag in her hands into the trash. “But he is a good agent. And I trust him with my life,” Ziva added, sipping her coffee as she faced Lia. A small smile curled the corner of her lips, bringing a curious look to Ziva’s face. “…you think he is special too, don’t you?” Lia lifted her head, a little surprised, before frowning.

“What? Oh…no. I mean…I like him, he seems like a great guy…but…no, not…no,” she rambled, glancing towards the door. “We only ever see each other in the building, he doesn’t...I don’t think he’s big on partying,” she supposed, shrugging her shoulders as she closed the fridge. Before Ziva could press, or respond, her phone rang, catching her attention as she flipped it open, and pressed it to her ear.

“David…” Lia watched as Ziva’s expression changed to that of concern, and she put her coffee down. “Alright, Tony. I’m on it.” Flipping her phone closed, Ziva stepped over, gripping Lia’s arm gently, and led her towards the bathroom.

“What’s going on?”

“Tony spotted a few…suspicious looking men, one climbing the fire escape, one slipping into the building as someone else went out. Just stay in the bathroom, and lock the door. You’ll be safe in there,” she said, pulling the door closed as Lia stepped inside. Moving towards the kitchen, Ziva grabbed one of her weapons from the inside of her jacket, before retrieving the backup strapped to her ankle. After a moment, Tony opened the front door, flashing his badge so Ziva didn’t fire, before closing it behind him, and moving towards the bedroom.

“She safe?”

“Of course. I have not checked the escape yet,” she added, pointing her weapon towards the bedroom. With a nod, Tony entered the bedroom, and cautiously peered out the window, glancing up as a set of feet thumped down the stairs towards his window. Backing up towards the door, Tony pulled his weapon from his holster, and took aim at the window, waiting for someone to appear, to try to gain entry into the apartment.

                Lia paced the bathroom, hands crossed over her stomach, as she listened outside for anything. She always hated being protected, it wasn’t as if she couldn’t fight for herself. Looking around for a moment, she finally heaved a sigh, and moved towards the door. When she didn’t hear anything for a few seconds, she gripped the knob, and opened the door, carefully stepping into the hallway.

“Lia, you’re supposed to stay in the ba-“

“Tony, I do not need you guys to protect me like this. I can defend myself…” As the words left her mouth, a loud crash sounded in the bathroom, causing Lia to jump and spin around. The small window over the shower shattered, glass falling into the tub. She watched for a moment, before ducking out of the way as a gun fired through the open window. Her body hit the floor, and she scrambled for Tony, not thinking twice as she snatched his back-up from the holster on his leg.

“Hey!” Jumping to her feet, Lia moved for the window in the bedroom, and yanked it open, leaning out and opening fire on the man on the fire escape, his hand pulling back from the broken bathroom window. Three shots were fired from the gun in her hands, causing his body to jerk three times before he dropped to the fire escape. Tony ran up behind Lia, reaching around to take the weapon from her, before calling for Ziva. She followed Tony, both of them climbing out the window. Lia shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself as she crossed the bedroom.

                It was a few moments before Tony reentered the apartment, Ziva behind him with her phone to her ear.

“Lia, what the hell was that? We’re here to protect you, not to have you kill a guy on the fire escape.”

“A guy who just opened fire on me through the bathroom window. Tony, I’m a former First Lieutenant in the Marine Corps, I do not need to be put in a room in an attempt to protect me. I can protect myself,” she replied, shaking her head as he approached her.

“We were _assigned_ to protect you, that is our job, not yours. You need to let us do our job, or tell Gibbs you don’t need us. But you can’t have both. Ziva! Ducky on his way?” he asked, turning around.

“Yes, he and Palmer are heading out now, as are Gibbs and McGee,” Ziva answered, looking at Lia. With a sigh, she turned away, running her hand across her forehead.

“I’m going back to my apartment, to get a change of clothes…” she replied, shaking her head and walking out of the bedroom. Ziva and Tony exchanged glances, before Tony, with a grumble, holstered both his weapons and followed.

                The bedroom door was only partially shut behind Lia when Tony entered her apartment.

“Try not to take too long, Lia…”

“You didn’t have to follow me up here, Tony,” she called back, tugging a green long-sleeved shirt out of the closet. She turned it to see it better, a small smile forming at the sight of the Marine logo across the chest. He rapped his knuckles on the door, waiting for her response to open the door. Lia turned, and looked at him from her place beside the closet.

“We have been assigned to keep you safe, Lia. I know that sucks, but don’t take it out on us…” She sighed, and nodded.

“I know. I know. Look, I’m sorry for snapping at you both,” she said, tossing the shirt to the bed, and digging out a pair of black jeans. “I spent fourteen years of my life, including my years going through school for my degree, in the Marines. I trained for a long time to protect myself, and the people around me. It became second nature to keep people safe, no matter what it costs. I just…get a little defensive when I feel that I’m incapable of fighting for myself,” she said, shaking her head.

                Tony nodded, shifting his weight, and glanced towards the front door. When he brought his attention back into the room, he froze, wide-eyed. Lia had tugged off her shirt from the night before, and tossed it onto the bed, pulling her Marine shirt over her head. She fumbled with the bottom of the shirt, tugging it all the way down, before slipping out of the sweats she’d been wearing, letting them drop to the floor. Lifting her jeans from the bed, she raised her eyes, and chuckled as Tony attempted to avoid looking at her.

“It is okay to look, Tony. We’re both adults.”

“Nah…that’s not it, I’m just doing the math in my head.” With a soft laugh, she finished tugging her jeans on, and shook her head.

“I’m thirty-five. Joined the Marines when I was eighteen, was discharged three years ago. Makes me thirty-five,” she told him, crossing the floor and leaning against the doorframe beside him. “Is that alright?” He looked down at her, eyebrow raised, nodding.

“You should finish getting dressed, Lia,” he said, keeping his eyes at hers, instead of looking her over as he would have wanted to.

“I just need my shoes, Tony…” Lia replied, looking up at him, and taking a step closer, gently slipping her fingers against his chest, brushing his jacket out of the way.

“Lia…this isn’t right…” Tony spoke softly, glancing over her head towards the front door, before looking back down at her.

“Come on, Tony…you can’t tell me you haven’t thought it,” she replied, leaning up a little and nudging her nose against his.

“Lia…” he said, swallowing hard as she partially closed her eyes, and looked up.

“Tony,” she breathed, gently brushing her lips against his as she slid her hand over his side, beneath his jacket.

                That was all Tony needed. He pushed her back against the doorframe, lips over hers, and moved against her, hooking an arm around her waist. A soft moan formed in Lia’s throat as she slipped her other hand beneath his jacket, sliding both hands over his sides and onto his back. His body pressed against hers, pinning her against the doorframe, as he parted his lips, and slipped his tongue through her lips, brushing it against her tongue. The both of them moaned, his fingers slipping up, across her neck, and into her hair, pulling her head closer.

                The moment enveloped them, until Ziva’s voice sounded just outside the door.

“Tony? Lia? You guys done?” she called, reaching for the doorknob. Tony pulled back, as Lia gasped to catch her breath, and moved back into the room, closing the door and leaving Tony in the hallway.

“Almost, she’s trying to find her shoes,” he called back, ducking into the bathroom. Ziva stepped into the apartment, and raised an eyebrow at the shake in his voice.

“Tony? Everything alright?”

“Yeah!” he squeaked, flipping on the sink. Lia snickered softly, her face a bright pink, as she tugged her black combat boots out from the closet.

“I’ll be out in a minute, Ziva,” Lia called, lacing up her boots before heading out into the hallway. “Sorry…no matter how many times I wear my boots, I can never seem to find them,” she chuckled.

“No problem. They should be here anytime, we should probably go back downstairs and wait for them…” With a nod, Lia knocked on the bathroom door.

“Tony? Whenever you’re ready.” After a minute, Tony opened the door, and walked out, nodding.

“Sorry about that. I’m ready,” he said, calm and together, a smile on his lips. Lia pursed her lips, hiding her own smile, as she looked towards Ziva, and headed out the door. Ziva raised an eyebrow, looking at Tony, before shaking her head, and following Lia.

                Her toe dug into the floor as Gibbs reentered the apartment from the fire escape.

“Ducky and Palmer are bagging the body…Lia, what were you thinking, going out to shoot the guy yourself? What if he had a partner?”

“Gibbs, I know, I know. You don’t have to lecture me, I know what could have happened. But I wasn’t thinking about someone else being out there, I just wanted to stop the guy shooting at me, before he could shoot them,” she said, motioning towards Tony and Ziva.

“That is their job, to stop him before someone gets hurt.”

“I know, Gibbs. And I already explained this to Tony,” she said, tilting her head as she looked at him. “You are a Marine, you know what it’s like to prefer protecting yourself as opposed to someone else protecting you. It became a habit, I’m not used to someone else protecting me anymore,” she replied. Tony walked out of the room, and into the bedroom, where McGee was crouching on the fire escape, snapping photographs as Ducky and Palmer bagged the body.

“Any luck figuring out who hired the other dead guy yet?” Tony asked, prompting McGee to lift his head.

“Not yet. We brought his hard drive in for Abby to look at, see if there’s any communication logged there. But so far, nothing,” he answered, climbing back into the apartment. “How’s your Marine?”

“She’s fine. Determined to be self-sufficient. But she’s fine,” Tony replied, walking out of the bedroom.

                Lia stood at the door, tugging on her jacket, and looked over at Tony.

“Gibbs asked me to come to NCIS…to prevent another attempt,” she said, smiling a little at him. He smiled back, and nodded, glancing over his shoulder as Ducky and Palmer wheeled the body through the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

                Lia leaned back in the chair, her finger tapping along the keys of her laptop. Even though the conference room was otherwise empty, and had been that way for over an hour, she didn’t feel nearly as uncomfortable as she had before. She had been given the green light to use her computer, for a form of entertainment while she sat in the conference room, and once she had set it up on the table, McGee ensured the strength of the firewall and system security before connecting it to NCIS’ internet.

                She spent most of the time she had been in the conference room playing solitaire, or searching for new apartments. As much as she loved the one she’d been in for the past year, right upstairs from Tony, she wasn’t sure how comfortable she would be, knowing people could access her home so easily. Glancing over her shoulder to see the sun had disappeared, Lia sighed, and leaned back in her chair, running a hand down her face. The door opposite her opened, prompting her to lift her head, and lower her hand.

“Agent Gibbs…”

“Lia…keeping busy?”

“Sort of. Not losing it, at least. How is it going?” Gibbs walked over, and took a seat near her, flipping open the file folder he’d brought in with him.

“Do you know…this man?” he asked, sliding a photograph across to her. Lia moved her computer, and pulled the picture into her hands, looking it over. She didn’t say anything for a moment, her eyebrows knitted together, before she looked up.

“I know I know him…he was…” Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to place it, before she sighed. “I do know him…but I can’t remember…who is he?”

“His name is Derek Batey,” Gibbs answered simply, waiting to see if it would ring a bell for her. Lia closed her eyes, and laid the picture down on top of the table.

“Derek Batey…Derek Batey…” Her eyes opened, widened, as she looked up at Gibbs. “Of course! Of course, I remember him now!” she said, shaking her head as she grabbed the photograph. “It’s been years, that’s why I couldn’t remember. I went to school with him…we graduated from high school together,” she said, shaking her head. “What does Derek have to do with this?” she asked, curiously.

“Right now, we have two bodies in Autopsy: Harvey Johnson, the guy you shot in your apartment; and Chris Kramer, the guy you shot today on the fire escape. The only thing we can find to connect them is a payment in their bank accounts. Both payments are traced back to Derek Batey. Did you two see each other after high school?” Lia began to shake her head, but paused, biting her inner cheek in thought.

“I started college just after joining the Marines…I bumped into Derek a few times during my first year. But that was it, I didn’t see him again after that.”

“Did you tell him you were a Marine?” Gibbs prodded, eyebrow raised. Lia hesitantly nodded.

“Yeah…I didn’t really have a reason not to. I had a Marines sweatshirt that I wore during the winter, he…he asked why I would wear it, so I told him…” She tilted her head. “I don’t think he was too pleased to hear it, but he didn’t seem all that upset…” Gibbs nodded, and slipped the picture back into the file before him.

“Okay. We’re working on finding him now, but you are safer here, now…”

“Where am I gonna go tonight? Or, do you guys plan on staying here all night?” Gibbs chuckled a little, and stood up.

“At this point, yes. But in the event we leave, we’ll be taking you to a safe house,” he said simply, before walking out of the conference room. With a sigh, Lia pulled her computer back in front of her, and began a new game of solitaire, her mind split between the game, and Derek Batey.

 

**_Page Break_ **

 

                It was almost eleven when Tony came up the steps, and nudged open the conference room door, pausing to chuckle a little when he saw Lia. The computer was closed, sitting in front of the chair next to her, as she rested her head on her hands on the table. Shaking his head, Tony crossed the floor, and set the paper bag down on the table.

“Lia?” She lifted her head, and yawned, shaking her head as she looked at him.

“Hey, Tony…what’s up?”

“Dinner…Chinese and soda okay?” he asked, eyebrow raised, as she nodded and reached for the drink he held towards her.

“Sounds wonderful, Tony…Thank you so much,” she said, smiling and taking a sip. “Have you guys eaten?”

“They are eating downstairs now…mine is in the bag with yours, if you don’t mind me eating up here with you.”

“I don’t mind at all…please, join me. I gotta have company or I’m gonna lose it,” she chuckled, opening the bag, and placing her drink beside the computer. With a soft laugh, Tony lowered himself into the chair next to her, putting his drink off to the side.

                With a small smile on her lips, Lia pulled out the containers of food from the bag, before dumping out the utensils onto the table top, and folding up the bag.

“Thank you…for dinner,” she said, handing him a fork, before opening one of the containers. “Ooh, Shrimp Lo Mein,” Lia added, putting the container down and reaching for the chopsticks. Tony looked up at her, and raised an eyebrow.

“No problem. You can use chopsticks?” he asked. Meeting his gaze, she shrugged, and nodded.

“Sure. Spent two years in China, kind of felt the need to learn. Do…you not know how?” Tony chuckled, and shook his head, smiling.

“Of course I do, I just choose not to,” he answered, a laugh in his voice, as he opened his container of Lo Mein and speared a piece of shrimp.

“Oh, is that so? Prove it,” she replied, holding out her chopsticks. Tony looked at them, then her, and laughed a little more.

“Oh, come on, Lia, I don’t need to prove it to you…what, you don’t believe me?” She simply stared at him, a smirk on her lips, as she waited. Tony finally popped the shrimp into his mouth, and leaned back. “Alright, I _know_ but I can’t, there’s nothing wrong with that.” With a soft laugh, Lia picked up the other chopsticks in one hand, and, with the other, she pulled his chair over.

“Here…I’ll show you,” she replied, taking his fork and putting the sticks in his hand. Tony watched her, eyebrow raised, as she moved his fingers and his hand to grip the chopsticks. “There…how does that feel?”

“Different…but good,” he replied, as she moved her hands.

“There. Give it a shot, try for a shrimp,” Lia suggested, watching him. He hesitated, before gripping a shrimp between the sticks, and lifting it out of the container. “See? It’s not hard,” she said, smiling as she pulled her leg beneath her, and sat back down.

“It’s going to take practice,” Tony replied, as the sticks slipped and the shrimp flopped to the table. With a laugh, Lia plucked it up with her chopsticks, and dropped it back into his box.

“Practice makes perfect. I was in China for two years…it took me one year to get the hang of it.”

“Oh, god…hope it doesn’t take me that long to get the hang of this,” Tony groaned, shaking his head. Smirking, she pushed his head to the side, and leaned back in her chair, returning her attention to her own dinner.

“Hush, you.”

                The conference room door opened, several hours later, as Lia rested, her head back on the chair, her feet up on another chair. Gibbs paused, and smirked, shaking his head, when he realized she was asleep. Standing at the doorway for a moment, he waited, eyebrow raised, until she opened one of her eyes, peering over at the doorway.

“…thought I heard the door open. Hi, Gibbs,” Lia yawned, dropped her feet to the floor and stretching her arms over her head.

“Lia…it’s late. Time to head to the safe house,” he said, motioning for her to follow him. With a nod, and another yawn, Lia slung her computer bag over her shoulder, and stood, following Gibbs out the door.

“Safe house?” she asked, curious, as they made their way down the hall.

“Yeah. Safest house we got,” Gibbs told her coming to a stop at the elevator. Lia was uncertain, but shrugged, not pressing the issue, as she glanced over her shoulder. The lights were down on the floor, the monitors dark. They were the only two on the floor. Pursing her lips, a little disappointed but too exhausted to think on it, Lia turned back to the elevator as the doors opened, and stepped inside with him.

                They arrived at the house sooner than Lia thought they would, though she knew it was partially due to the fact that she kept drifting during the drive. Taking a breath, Lia gathered her bag, and climbed out of the car, running a hand down her face. She paused, and looked up at the house, a small smile on her lips.

“Wow…this is a nice house, Gibbs…is it yours?” she asked, looking towards him with a raised brow. He smiled, and gave a partial shrug, leading her up to the door. “I can’t wait to get my own home…been saving up for one since I joined the service,” she chuckled, closing the door behind her as she looked around. Gibbs looked at her, before motioning to the coat stand by the door and heading into the kitchen.     

                Lia entered the living room, and looked around, smiling a little as she stifled a yawn. Gibbs glanced at her as he moved towards the couch, and paused.

“You look exhausted, Lia.” Blushing, she nodded, and shrugged.

“It has been a long couple of days…and I’m getting the feeling the next few are going to be just about the same,” she replied, shaking her head a little bit. Setting the bottle of beer he held down upon the table, Gibbs moved down the hall, returning a moment later with a pillow and blanket.

“Here…you’re safe here,” he said, setting the items on the couch. “Get some rest,” he added, moving behind her to close the curtains and darken the room. “I’ll get you in the morning.” Lia smiled at him, nodding a thank you, before he nodded in return, and made his way into the kitchen with his beer.

                Not long after Lia lied down upon the couch, Gibbs moved down into the basement, leaving the door cracked to be able to hear any sound made. The house was incredibly quiet, as he leaned against the frame of the newest boat, dragging his finger against the wood before pulling the sander over it. He moved his hands slowly, carefully, to keep his ears open for sounds from upstairs.

                Her scream made him drop the sander, and grab his gun off the workbench, as he moved up the steps. Reaching the doorway, he nudged the door open, made his way down the hall, and took aim as he walked into the living room. There was no one there aside from himself and Lia, which he ensured as he flipped on the kitchen light and the hall light. She stopped screaming, for a moment, but now she was gasping, and crying. Lowering his weapon to the coffee table, Gibbs flipped on the lamp by the couch, looking at Lia, and frowning. It was clear something hadn’t been right, but thankfully, as the light hit Lia, she scrambled back on the couch, sobbing and shaking, until Gibbs moved towards her.

“Lia, Lia, breathe. You’re safe…” She looked at him, gasping, struggling to catch her breath, but when she realized where she was, who _he_ was, she let out a shaky groan, and grabbed for him, clinging to him like he was a life preserver. Despite the confused and uncertain look on his face, he put his arms around her, gently patting her on the back to calm her down.


	6. Chapter 6

                The coffee steamed in the cup as she held it between her hands. She didn’t sip it, however; she simply stared into the liquid, breathing slowly, steadily. Gibbs entered the room from the kitchen, and lowered himself onto the couch beside her.

“You alright, Lia?” Slowly, she nodded, before blinking, and looking at him. There was a sheepish look in her eyes as she formed a partial smile on her lips.

“Yeah…I’ll be alright. I’m sorry, Gibbs…I didn’t mean to scare you…” He scoffed, lightly, and shook his head.

“You didn’t scare me, Lia. Surprised me, but didn’t scare me,” Gibbs responded, sipping from the cup in his hands. “Are you…okay?” She shifted, and shook her head a little, sighing.

“Nightmares…I’ve always had them, ever since I was little. It was normal, until I joined the Marines…they went away for a while, and then came back while I was overseas…then went away when I was discharged. I thought…I thought they were over,” she admitted, shaking her head again, and sipping the coffee.

“Always the same things, in these nightmares?” Gibbs asked, eyebrow raised, as Lia put the cup down, and leaned back on the couch.

“When I was younger…they were always about my parents…mom died, when I was little, that sparked most of the earliest nightmares. When I was in high school….dad got sick, and almost died. That didn’t help. But when I joined up, when I started boot, when I…got the ball rolling, the nightmares stopped. I don’t know why, but they did. The first time, though, that I was shipped out, when I traveled overseas to Europe, they came back. That one…that I attributed to stress,” she said, shaking her head. “They were…sporadic, at best – once a week, maybe a couple times a month. These…were…always fuzzy. I think it was usually about dying, and never being found…” she admitted, glancing at Gibbs. He nodded, he knew that feeling. Patting her back gently, he gave a sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay…we all have those nightmares…” Lia gave him a partial smile, and nodded, as well.

“…When I was released from the Marines, the nightmares went away…I haven’t had one since…”

“It’s been a rough few days, Lia. Stress isn’t making things easier,” he told her, shaking his head. “At least for tonight, try to relax. Next to being at NCIS, you are safest, right here in this house,” he added, smiling a little. Lia chuckled, and nodded.

“I will keep that in mind. Although I doubt I will be sleeping anytime soon – coffee, caffeine, tends to keep me up,” she replied, returning the smile. “Thank you, Gibbs…”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, smiling and nodding as he climbed off the couch. “If you need me, I’ll be right downstairs. Try to get some rest,” he added, before heading down the hall. Lia nodded, and set the cup down on the table, pulling the blanket back up over her legs.

 

**_Page Break_ **

                The conference room coffee was bitter, bringing a sour look to Lia’s face as she tossed the cup into the trash.

“Oh, that tastes awful,” she groaned, shaking her head and turning around, smiling through the expression when she saw McGee at the door. “Hey, McGee…um, is there anywhere I can get better tasting coffee?” He chuckled, and nodded, motioning her towards him.

“Yeah…come on, I’ll take you to it,” he said, holding the door until she was in the hallway. “Abby located Derek Batey,” McGee informed her, moving down the hallway with her. “Tony and Ziva just went to pick him up.” Lia looked up at McGee, a smile on her lips.

“As much as I hope he’s there…and I hope this is over…I have actually enjoyed being around you guys,” she said, pushing her hands into her pockets. McGee smiled, and hooked his arm around her shoulders, leading her towards the break room.

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll see you outside of NCIS when this is over. You do live in Tony’s building.”

“For now…I might move, but I haven’t decided…”

“Yeah? Another apartment, or a house all your own?” he inquired, curiously, as she stepped away from him to the coffee machine.

“Don’t know…I’d prefer a house, but…you know…who knows,” Lia chuckled, pouring a little bit of coffee into a cup, and sipping it. “This is better…not the best, but better,” she teased, pouring more into the cup. “But I hope we can hang out, once this is all over. Provided you guys like to go out to clubs, we should be alright,” she smiled, turning to see him.

“Well, I’m usually a gamer, but Tony’s been trying to get me to go out more.”

“What kinds of games?” Lia asked, eyebrow raised. He shrugged.

“There’s a lot of ‘em…typically MMORPGs, and the like,” McGee began, before Lia pointed.

“Have you ever played Perpetuum?” she asked curiously, eyebrow raised. He looked at her, a little wide-eyed.

“You know Perpetuum?”

“Know it? I love it. Started playing it when it came out, just can’t get enough,” she chuckled, nodding her head. Before McGee could respond, his phone began to ring, causing him to hold up a hand.

“Hang on…McGee…” Lia tilted her head, watching him for a second, before frowning. “Okay…Yeah, okay, Tony, I’m going,” he said, shaking his head as he shut his phone.

“…he isn’t there, is he?” Lia asked, before McGee could talk.

“No…his door was open, and his car was gone. I gotta get back to my desk, try to find him. Sorry, Lia.”

“Don’t be, go on.” He nodded, and made his way down the hall, as she stood by the coffee machine, sipping the steaming liquid.

                She was silent, and still, for a few minutes, before tossing out the empty cup, and making her way after McGee, stuffing her hands into her pockets. His fingers flew across his keyboard, his attention completely focused on the monitor. It had been a long time since she’d seen anyone so quick and so seemingly proficient at computers – she couldn’t help but smile, and tilt her head to see what was on the monitor next to him. There was a picture of Derek on the screen, and she moved over to see him, a contemplative look on her face as she bit the inside of her lip.

                McGee’s attention finally wavered, when he realized she was standing in the middle of the floor, staring at the monitor. Eyebrow raised, he glanced at the picture, and then back at her.

“Lia?” She blinked, but didn’t look away.

“I don’t understand…what possible reason he would have to want to hurt me…I’ve never done anything to him…” she said, shaking her head. McGee shrugged, reluctantly looking back at the computer.

“It might not be anything like that. There are people out there so against things, they strike at anyone with a connection. For all we know, Batey simply doesn’t like Marines…or, he could be completely against the war. Only way to know for sure is to…oh…” Without saying another word, he put his phone to his ear, and punched in a phone number, waiting. “Hey, DiNozzo…his car is lo-jacked, he is about five blocks from you, heading east. I’ll send the coordinates to your GPS,” he said, his fingers tapping into the keyboard.

Lia turned, and moved towards McGee’s desk, hands still in her pockets, as she watched him type and talk to Tony. She didn’t even hear Gibbs walk up behind her, but shifted her eyes, and raised a brow.

“Hi, Gibbs,” she said, turning her head to see him. He smiled, and held out one of his hands towards her. Curious, she glanced down, and couldn’t help but chuckle. “I hope this is really good coffee…”

“I drink it every day. McGee! What do you got?”

“Tony and Ziva are following Batey’s car, his GPS put them only a few blocks away,” McGee replied, hitting a key and bringing the information up on the monitor.

Lia turned, and sipped the coffee in her hands, nodding her approval as she looked over the map in front of her. No one said anything, as McGee put the phone back on the cradle, and continued to type for a moment. It was only a moment, though, before he clicked his tongue, and frowned.

 “Hey, boss…you should see this,” he said, hitting a button and bringing up an arrest report. Gibbs and Lia stepped back a little, and skimmed the words, but Lia turned her head to McGee first, frowning.

“How did this not turn up in your initial sweep of Batey?” she asked, before Gibbs could, prompting both men to raise an eyebrow at her. McGee took a breath, and looked back at the screen.

“It was never filed, the charges were dropped, so he was let go. Boss, Batey’s been protesting wars since day one. Not any war in particular, but every war…” Gibbs sighed, and looked up at the screen. “And…his father was a M-“ McGee stopped short, frowning as he clicked a few times, and scanned the screen himself.

“McGee!” He jumped, and looked at Gibbs, nodding.

“Sorry, Boss. I just found this, too…it didn’t show up in our initial search, because Batey is his mom’s maiden name, not his dad’s last name. Batey’s father was a Marine, a Lieutenant Colonel Martin Coleman. Accused in late 1991 for the rape and murder of an Iraqi woman during the Gulf War…” McGee lifted his eyes to see Gibbs, frowning. “He was found guilty in 1992, and killed himself before he was sent to prison. Listen to this, though, Boss…’His son, who wished to remain nameless, said the following after the accusations were brought to light: _He stopped being my father when he put on that uniform. He is nothing more than a monster. He deserves the worst._ ’”

                The three exchanged glances, as Lia shook her head, and moved, lowering herself into Tony’s chair.

“So he’s doing this…because his dad was a jerk?” she asked, frowning, as McGee shrugged.

“It appears so…”

“What a load...” Lia grumbled, leaning back in the chair, and shaking her head a little bit. “If I had known he would turn out this way, I’d have put a stop to this _years_ ago, the last time I saw him,” she said, taking another sip of her coffee.

“There was no way you could have known, Lia,” McGee spoke from across the room, prompting a half nod, as she looked up at him.

“I know…but you know what I mean,” she said, sighing. He nodded in response, as Gibbs lowered himself into his chair, sipping his coffee.

                It wasn’t long after he sat down, and the floor became quiet, that Gibbs’ phone began to ring, catching their attention. Glancing down, he set his cup onto the desk, and put his phone to his ear.

“Gibbs…got it, DiNozzo,” he said, hanging up and looking across the floor. “Batey’s coming into interrogation,” Gibbs said simply, picking up his coffee, and headed around the corner. Lia looked at McGee, biting her lip.

“Can I watch?” she asked. He looked at her, and considered the thought, before nodding.

“Yeah…I’ll take you down in a minute,” he said, putting the NCIS logo on the monitor once more, and hitting a few more keys on his computer, before standing. “Okay.”

                Lia stood, and followed McGee to observation, looking around the dark room as she stepped up to the window. It only remained empty for a couple of moments, before the door to interrogation opened, and Tony shoved Derek into the chair facing the window, moving to uncuff his hands from behind his back, and cuff them to the table.

“Sit. Stay,” Tony ordered, before turning and pulling the door closed behind him. After a second, the door behind them opened, and Tony pocketed his cellphone, pausing at the site of Lia. “Hey…how are ya?” he asked, stepping up beside her.

“I’ll be better when it’s over…has he said anything?”

“Yeah…’Stop that!’ and ‘I want my lawyer!’ Typical bad guy things. Don’t worry. Gibbs will get him,” Tony said, nodding with a smirk, making her chuckle, and sip her coffee.

“Good…would you like a drink?” she offered, holding up her cup. Tony considered but shook his head.

“Thanks, though…oh, here we go. You are in for a treat,” Tony replied, excitedly, and she almost laughed, but covered her mouth. He sounded like a kid at Christmas.

                The interrogation didn’t seem to be going far, despite the fervor Gibbs had for the job, the threatening feeling made from the combination of his almost too calm voice, and his sharp eyes piercing through Derek. Derek wasn’t breaking, wasn’t bending – he kept a small smirk on his lips most of the time, seemingly impervious to anything Gibbs said or did.

“I would love to wipe that smirk off his face,” Lia said softly, shaking her head. Snickering, Tony nodded.

“Oh, don’t worry. Gibbs is going to…” His voice trailed off as Derek leaned against the table, an eyebrow raised. Lia bit down upon her bottom lip, watching him, as her hand reached through the dark room to find Tony’s. He glanced down, but gave a small smile, giving her hand a squeeze.

“Listen, _Special Agent_ Gibbs,” Derek said, his voice low, but taunting. “You will never get anything of use out of me. The most I’m ever going to tell you is that you will never, ever, find the bomb in time.”


	7. Chapter 7

                The three turned away from the window as Gibbs entered observation, and stopped in front of Lia.

“A bomb? A _bomb_? What the hell does he plan on bombing?” she asked, bewildered as he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, Marine, but so far everything he’s done has centered around you,” he answered.

“I am well aware of that, Gibbs. I’ve been there. But he already took me out of my home, and I don’t have a Unit for him to attack. It’s just me.” Gibbs shook his head.

“There’s got to be something that he’s found that will get to you. McGee, start digging,” Gibbs ordered, jerking his thumb over his shoulder. Without a word, McGee exited the room, disappearing down the hall. “You, get your head on straight and think. Anything. DiNozzo, you stick with her,” he added, before disappeared around the corner.

                Lia shook her head, and glanced at Tony, before leaving the room, Tony directly behind her.

“Don’t freak out, Lia. Just think. McGee can find anything,” he said, patting her shoulder as they rounded the corner, and approached Tony’s desk.

 “Her father, Colten Poe…” sounded McGee’s voice. She froze, a few feet from him, and paled quickly, as she spun to see Tony.

“My dad…that has to be it, he’s all I have left.”

“Lia, talk to us, you can do that faster than the computer is loading,” Gibbs ordered, as McGee thumped the computer monitor, frowning as it froze.

“My father…my father was a Chaplain in the Navy…when I was in high school, he got sick, had to step back, but…but he still does work with the Navy from time to time, and has never said no to helping a Marine or a sailor,” she said, thinking as quickly as she could. “He was planning to officially retire on his birthday, in three months…but he’s living in Dumfries now, and he’s not…he’s not always there, you know?” she finally said, looking at Gibbs. “If something happened at his house, there is a chance that…that he wouldn’t know.” He nodded his head, and clipped his holster to his hip.

“Ziva, get the car. Lia, call your father…” Her phone was already pressed to her ear as he and Ziva rounded the corner.

“Dad? Daddy, hi…It’s Lia, Dad…where are you?” Tony watched her for a moment, but when she opened her mouth to speak three times, and barely got a breath out, three times, he took her arm, and, with a glance at McGee, pulled her to the elevator with him. “Daddy…I’m on my way, please, for the love of everything, do not do _anything_ ,” she begged, looking up at Tony helplessly. “I’m on my way over, but don’t do anything, or touch anything…okay? I love you, Daddy,” she said, reluctantly lowering her phone, and snapping it shut.

“Lia?”

“He’s home…hasn’t been out all day…heard a rustling sound, and a couple clanks, from the garage, but when he looked, there was no one there…” she said, her voice uncertain. Tony tilted his head as he put his phone to his ear, gripping her hand and pulling her out of the elevator when the doors opened.

“Gibbs…we’re following behind you, her dad is at his house…” Lia reached towards him with her free hand, and took the phone, giving Gibbs the address as she climbed into the car with Tony.

                The cars pulled up together in front of the house, both barely in park before the passengers climbed out. Lia made her way to the front door, before glancing over her shoulder at Tony, who stepped up behind her, and Gibbs and Ziva, who made their way for the garage.

“Bomb squad is on the way…but we may not have time to wait for them. Lia…get your father out of the house,” Gibbs ordered, nodding towards the door as he drew his sidearm. Nodding, Lia examined the door for a moment before rapping her knuckles against the wood. After a second, she carefully twisted the knob, and stepped inside.

“Daddy?”

“Lia?” She smiled, putting on her bravest face, as she moved across the hall, and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

“Hey, Daddy…would you, uh…would you come outside? Please?”

“Well, hang on, honey, this is almost over,” he said, motioning towards the television. Lia peered at the television, and sighed, looking up at Tony as she took her dad’s hand.

“Daddy…we can watch this later. Please…it’s urgent,” she said gently, but with a beg in her voice. He looked at her, confused, before nodding.

“Okay, okay…hey, who’s this?”

“This is my friend, Tony…Tony, this is my dad,” she said, introducing them as she helped her father off the couch and out the front door.

“Nice to meet you, Sir,” Tony said, leading them to the end of the driveway.

                It was a few more minutes before Ziva and Gibbs emerged from the garage, and Tony stepped a few feet forward to meet them.

“And?”

“There is nothing in there, Tony. We looked inside and outside of the car. There is no explosive,” Ziva said in a hushed tone, glancing towards Lia and her father. Lia sighed, and turned, looking at her father.

“Dad? Come on, let’s go over here,” she suggested, giving his hand a squeeze as she moved to lead him to the car.

“I’m okay, honey…what is going on? You’ve been acting strange since you called…”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just…worried about you, Dad…”

“Chaplain?” Lia released her father’s hand, turning to see Gibbs wave him over. With a smile, Colten approached the team, shaking Gibbs’ hand. She smiled a little, too, and stuffed her hands into her pockets, starting across the street to the car.

                Lia barely made it three steps when Gibbs’ car went up in flames, and Tony’s car went up with it. Ziva, Gibbs, and Tony fell back with Colten, ducking down to protect him from the blast. The force of the explosion sent Lia flying back onto the pavement, her head bouncing as her body slid. After a minute, all that was left across the road was a burning crumble of wreckage.

                Tony turned away from Colten, shaking his head a little, before stopping, seeing Lia lying still on the road. As Gibbs and Ziva helped Colten back to his feet, Tony rushed over, kneeling down beside her.

“Lia?” She didn’t answer, didn’t flinch. Frowning, Tony carefully reached out, checking for a pulse, before looking up at Gibbs. “She’s still here, but she’s not responding…” Gibbs jogged over, and crouched down beside her, slipping a hand beneath her head.

“She’s not bleeding…call for a me-“ Before he could say _medic_ , Lia groaned, and squeezed her eyes tighter closed.  

“Ouch…”

“Lia, you okay? Do you hurt?” Tony asked, the question being met by a thwack on the back of his head. Gibbs looked down at her and sighed.

“Can you move?” Gibbs asked softly, eyebrow raised. Slowly opening her eyes, Lia looked up at him, and nodded, flinching as she did.

“I am going to ache for a while…but I think I’m okay…” she said, groaning a little more as Gibbs helped her sit up.

“Come on…let’s get you back to NCIS, have Ducky take a look at you,” he said, before Tony cleared his throat, and stood up, looking behind them. Gibbs sighed, turning to see the fiery remnants of their cars, before flipping his cell phone open, pressing a button, and putting it to his ear.

“McGee…drop what you’re doing…”

 

**_Page Break_ **

 

                When the interrogation door opened, and Gibbs stepped out, Tony peered inside, and chuckled at the sight of Derek, hunched over, face in his hands, crying.

“Finally broken him, eh, Boss?”

“Just book him, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied, walking away without answering. Nodding, Tony entered Interrogation, still smirking at the sight.

“Better to know late than never, Batey, that if you act on how much you hate Marines, you’re gonna get busted. Better just not to try,” Tony said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head as he pulled Derek to his feet, and cuffed his hands behind his back.

                McGee and Ziva flipped the folders closed, leaning back in their chairs as they looked over at Colten, seated in Tony’s chair, flipping through the newspaper in his hands. Their eyes lifted, watching Ducky and Lia come to a stop a few feet away.

“Thank you, Ducky.”

“Don’t mention it, dear,” he replied, as Gibbs rounded the corner. Ducky looked over, and smiled. “Ah, Jethro. She is going to be just fine. Bump on the head, minor concussion…but considering the alternative, she’s perfectly alright,” he assured the team, patting Gibbs on the arm before heading back down to Autopsy.

“Thank you, guys…for making it stop,” Lia said, looking between the agents, and smiling.

“Don’t worry about it, Lia…” She smiled, and leaned down, kissing the top of Colten’s head. Colten stood up, and, after planting a kiss on his daughter’s cheek, reached for Gibbs’ hand, a serious but thankful look upon his face.

“Agent Gibbs…thank you, all of you, for keeping my daughter safe…” Gibbs smiled a little, and shook Colten’s hand, nodding.

“You’re welcome, Chaplain,” Gibbs replied, before moving to his desk.

“I know for sure now, that she is in fully capable hands as long as she’s living out here,” he said, turning and lowering himself back into Tony’s chair. Gibbs smiled, and nodded.

“We do what we have to for family,” Gibbs replied, glancing over his shoulder as Tony rounded the corner, and another agent led Derek away in handcuffs.

                Lia smiled a little over at him, before leaning down, and hugging her father.

“It’s been a long few days…go on home, get some rest…Chaplain, I would like to drive you home,” Gibbs said, clicking off his monitor and standing up.

“That would be nice. Thank you, Gibbs.” Lia helped her father stand, before embracing him and smiling.

“Love you, daddy.”

“Love you, too, darling.” Gibbs led the way to the elevator, Colten directly behind him, as Lia looked at Tony.

“Do you mind driving me home?” she asked, stuffing her hands into her pockets. Smiling, he shook his head, and moved towards the desk, grabbing his bag off the floor, and slinging an arm around Lia.

“Come on…”

“See you guys later,” Lia said, waving to Ziva and McGee, as Tony led Lia to the stairs, and out to Tony’s car.

                Lowering herself into the passenger seat, Lia rested her head back, and waited as Tony climbed into the driver seat.

“So, Lia…when you say _home_ , do you mean straight home, or do you mean ‘let’s grab something to eat and then go home’?” She chuckled, and shook her head, looking over at him.

“Somehow, you nailed it. Food, please,” she playfully begged, clipping the seatbelt in at her hip.

“Awesome. How’s your head?”

“Still hurting, but it’ll go away. I’m pushing passed it. Dinner is…your choice, anywhere you want,” she said, patting his hand as he shifted gears. Smiling, Tony nodded, and drove off base.


	8. Chapter 8

                It was weird, being back in her apartment. Tony had offered her his spare room, told her she didn’t need to stay in her place alone, but she turned him down, not wanting to let one incident spoil things. But she was careful enough to make sure she locked every single door and window, and at least for a few days, she checked behind each door, and inside her closets, making sure no one else was inside the apartment.

                A few days after she returned home, on Tony’s first night off all week, she jogged down the steps in her combat boots, and rapped her knuckles against his door, a smile on her electric purple lips. She clasped her hands behind her back, and waited for a sound from inside the apartment. It took a few minutes, leaving her almost uncertain if he was even home, but he opened the door, and peered out at her.

“Hey, Lia. How’re you feeling?”

“Good! Good. Are you free tonight, Tony?” she asked hopefully, smiling at him. Tony nodded, eyebrow raised but smiling, too. “And do you work tomorrow?”

“Nope. I am home for the weekend, provided Gibbs doesn’t call us in,” he said, smirking. “What’s up?” Lia reached out her hand, and nudged the door open, resting her body against the doorframe.

“Get dressed, then. You owe me a night out, and I want to cash in tonight,” she grinned, making him chuckle.

“Ohh, I should have known. Okay, I’ll be right back,” he said, moving off towards his room.

Lia, giggling a little, slid her phone out of the pockets of her spiral-studded black jeans and flipped it open. Her fingers hit a few keys, sending a message, before looking up, and taking aim as Tony walked out of his room. The shutter sound made him stop, and laugh a little, shaking his head.

“Did you just take my picture?” he asked, walking over and reaching for her phone. Giggling, she turned, hitting _Save_ and closing her phone, holding it away from him.

“Maybe…gah, Tony, stop,” she giggled, leaning away from him as he playfully tried to snag the phone. After a minute, Lia slipped away from him, shoving the phone back into her pocket, and holding out her hands, giggling. “My phone, my camera,” she teased, as he rolled his eyes, but pulled on his shoes.

“So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Lia answered, putting her hand on his side and leaning up, planting a kiss on his cheek. “You’re driving,” she added, hopping out of the apartment. Chuckling, Tony grabbed his keys, wallet, and jacket, and headed out with her.

                Hooking her arm through Tony’s, Lia pulled him through the door to the club, and grinned. The bright, multi-colored lights flashed throughout the club; music pounded through the air; bodies mixed and mingled on the floor, bouncing to the music whether they were drinking at the bar or not. Tony grinned, looking around him as Lia tugged him along, leading him towards the bar.

“Come on, Tony! Drink first, then dance!” she called over the music, looking over at him as he nodded in time with the music.  

                As they reached the bar, a hand smacked against Tony’s shoulder, causing him to jump as he turned to see McGee and Abby behind them.

“So she finally got you to come out, Tony? Great!” Abby grinned, reaching out to high-five Lia.

“Corner him in the apartment, he can’t say no!” Lia replied, giggling, before turning and waving to the bartender.

“This was all a plan to get me out to party? Sneaky! Brilliant, but sneaky,” he replied, chuckling a little as Lia leaned back from the bar, and kissed his cheek again.

“You love it, and you know it!”

                The group hung around the club for a few hours, having some drinks, and dancing amongst the crowd. As Tony walked up to the bar to slide the glasses to the bartender, Lia hugged Abby and McGee, waving to them as she jogged up behind Tony, playfully grabbing at his back.

“DiNozzo!” Spinning, he shook his head.

“What’s up?” he asked, hooking an arm around her shoulders.

“Come on, let’s go…I’ve got a surprise for you,” she said, pulling his arm as she moved towards the door. Despite the curious look on his face, Tony followed, and Lia didn’t tell him where she was taking him.

                As they reached the car, Lia stopped, and turned around, looking up at Tony as she put her hands on his hips.

“Anthony DiNozzo…”

“I didn’t do it.” She laughed, and shook her head, rolling her eyes.

“You aren’t in trouble. I was just going to say…thank you, for taking care of me this week, to keep me safe. I really do appreciate it.”

“Oh, come on, Lia. You don’t have to thank me, you’re my friend, it was my job.”

“I know, but that’s not going to stop me from thanking you. It may be your job, and I may be your friend, but it is my life…so thank you,” she said, pushing herself up a little and planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Tony smirked into it, but pulled away quick when she yanked her fingers out of his pocket, his keys in her hand.

“Oh, that was so devious, Lia…what are you doing?”

“I told you this was a surprise…means I have to drive,” she told him, shrugging and smiling innocently. “Get in the passenger seat.” Even as Tony began to argue against her driving, Lia turned, and climbed into the driver’s seat, pulling the door closed and looking at him through the window. Frowning, he hopped around the car, climbing into the passenger seat. He barely grabbed the seatbelt when Lia started the car, and pulled out of the lot.

                There was a somewhat mischievous smile on her lips as she drove down several streets. Tony watched out the window, waiting to see a large sign, or another club. But Lia pulled the car up and parked in a lot near the backside of the theater. Smiling over at Tony, she handed him the keys, and climbed out of the car, digging a compact out of her purse.

                When Tony walked around the car to meet her, she put the compact away, and he noticed why she took it out at all – she wiped off her lipstick. Smiling at Tony, she slung her back over her shoulder, and reached for his hand.

“So what are we doing here?”

“I was looking through the paper yesterday morning, and saw an ad for a Collection Showing. I’ve heard your movies when you’re home,” she teased, “and I saw some of your collection while I was over, so I knew you’d enjoy this,” she said, stepping around the corner and pointing up to the marquee. Eyebrow quirked, Tony turned his head, and looked up, widening his eyes as he grinned.

“Alfred Hitchcock film night?! That is awesome! O-ho! ‘Rear Window’, ‘The Birds’! Oh, oh, wait. ‘Strangers on a Train’ _and_ ‘Psycho’, too?” He turned his head, looking at the smiling Lia, and grabbed her around the waist, giving her a tight hug. “This is _excellent_ , Lia!” Lia laughed, and put her feet on the ground, cupping his face in her hands as she planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling back, and moving to the ticket window. Tony glanced over as she paid for them both, and slipped up behind her, hooking his arm around her.

“It’s a thank you…besides. What person doesn’t love Hitchcock?” she asked, handing the tickets off at the door, and heading inside.

“Lia, I think you just stole my heart. Favorite Hitchcock?”

“Who can choose? The man was amazing,” she said, grinning, before tilting her head thoughtfully, and tapping her finger against his arm. “So is Kirosawa, for that matter. Have you seen ‘Seven Samurai’?” she asked, eyebrow raised. Tony stared at her, blinking a few times, before stopping her near the concession booth. Her eyes met his as she turned to face him, curious. “Tony?” He leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers, pulling her close for a moment before carefully pulling back, and nudging her nose with his.

“You did just steal my heart. Come on…snacks are my treat.” With a soft laugh, Lia kissed him one more time, before turning, and heading up to the concession stand, her arm looped around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
>  _I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site._


End file.
